delucagamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Zophial Sorush
Zophial Sorush a Force User during the events leading up to and during the Salvation Wave. His sacrifice in the final battle allowed the Galactic Alliance to turn the tide. He was remembered as a Hero and his story was taught to future students at the Jedi Academy. History Zophial was born on his species native planet, Zeltros. His mother, whom he never learned the name of, gave birth to him and then passed on shortly after. Zophial was raised for most of his life by a man named Dendo Ykrayt. Dendo was a semi-rogue Jedi Knight who had known Zophial's mother in the days before her death. Dendo never spoke about her other than saying that she loved her son very much. Zophial wondered as a child if Dendo and his mother had been more than friends, but he was never able to find out. Dendo and his appentice went on many missions, some of which lead Zophial to meet future friend such as Zalamar Velo, Rasha Boon, Trask Largero, and Count Odin V. While on a simple mission on the mid rim world of Ec Pand, Dendo was hit suddenly by a projectile fired at highspeed from a masked figure. When Dendo went down, Zophial ingauged the being but was soon disarmed. As Zophial felt his Master's lifeforce leave him, his rage swelled and he drew Dendo's blade to him and decapitated the Sith Assassin. Neither Zophial or the Jedi Shadows were able to identify the man, or discover the reasoning behind the attack. Zophial traveled to Ossus to be tested in the Jedi arts, so that he could be named a Jedi Knight and countine down Dendo's path. While on Ossus he encountered Zalamar Velo and Rasha Boon (who had earned her Knighthood since the last time they had met). Zalamar and Zophial then began to train together to prepair for their respective tests. Together they faced the challanges Master Odin presented them. Together they prevailed. As a Jedi Knight, Zophial's first mission had him as an instructor on Ossus. One night while on guard duty together, Zalamar and Zophial sensed the presense of Lord Rai. Lord Rai had bypassed the Yuuzhan Vong and began his assault on the compound, doing battle with Trask, Odin and Rasha, while Zophial guarded the younglings. During the battle, Rasha was mortally wounded. Acting fast Zophial rushed forward to heal her, but could only keep her alive for mere minutes... Those minutes were enough though, as Zalamar discovered a rare force ablity, Dark Heal. Healing Rasha, the trio retreated to the Academy as Odin, Trask, and Rai dueled. Relationships with Other Characters *'Nomi Fel' - Zophial's relationship with the Imperial Princess, Nomi Fel was one that inspired over a hundred holo-vids. Zophial met Nomi on the planet of Thule after the teen escaped her escorts. She was enthralled by the Zeltron from early on, and he began to train her in forbidden force techniques. Soon after Nomi was located by Isaac Boon, and with her insistance Zophial was allowed to acompany them in disguise. Nomi and Zophial's love was doomed however as her duties as Princess kept the two from ever being able to stay together. *'Zalamar Velo' -The relationship of Zophial and Zalamar was often difficult. Zophial grew bittter and envious of Zalamar's natural affinity with the force, and his many friends. However the times when they fought together against Vamadur's forces, they were the best of friends. Zalamar ended up sacrificing himself so that Zophial could live on and redeem himself. Personality/Traits *Rash *Idealistic *Talented *Natural Leader *Proud *Cunning *Envious *Loving Powers/Abilities *'Gifted Illusionist' - As the others of the Sym Somnium line, Zophial was a talented illusionist, skilled enough to fool Lord Rai, disciple of Vamadur. Unfortunitly Zophial mastered his skill in this art while he was under the influance of the dark side of the force and tested his ablities on the crew of the Wanderers Folly, resulting in their deaths. *'Natural Charisma' - Zophial was skilled speaker, fitting into the Imperial Palace with little difficulty. In fact he used this ablity in trying to convert Nomi Fel to the darkside, however his relationship with the young princess, is what lead to his eventual redemption. Lightsabers *'Original' - Zophial's original lightsaber was crafted under the watchful eyes of Zophials mentor Dendo Ykrayt. Yellow in color like Dendo's, Zophial rarely used it after the death of his Master. *'Dendo Ykrayt's' - After the death of Dendo, Zophial switched to using his Masters blade while serving as a Jedi Knight. He reclaimed this weapon once he returned to the Order in 147 ABY. *'Sith Lightsaber '- Crafted while trained by Sith Lord Magnus from the remains of the Somnium Ancestral Blade. Zophial's Sith weapon was a dark unstable Red. *'Palm Blade' - Located in Zophials cybernetic hand was a dual-phase Lightsaber that was once an Imperial Knight issued one. This weapon saved Zophial countless times. Honors *'Cross of Glory' - Awarded post-humorusly by the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances for service to the Galaxy *'Statue on Ossus' - The Jedi Order awarded Zophial a Statue in the Room of a Thousand Fountains next to Rasha Boon, Mikel Omas, and Zalamar Velo. *'Numerous Others' - Many other systems and governments honored the fallen hero. Category:Star Wars Category:Player Character